


Lodestar

by JR_Angelie



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Androids, Canon-Typical Violence, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Guns, Hacking, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JR_Angelie/pseuds/JR_Angelie
Summary: The uprise of the machines known as E.L.F's(electronic life facsimile) has put the humans in grave danger. Able to adapt and upgrade each other these machines have been working towards the destruction of their original creators. Why? Nobody can remember and those who do don't provide an answer.A gifted scientist discovers what could be either their salvation or demise and together with an unlikely ally learns things he never thought were possible.Will they be able to end the conflict or will the war escalate until only the machines remain standing?
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

-FILE CORRUPTED-  
RESTORING DATA  
.  
.  
.  
JOURNAL DATA RECOVERED  
PROJECT STARTOUCH  
.  
.  
.  
10/01/2067  
Test 1

The prototype has been completed. We have all the precautions necessary to ensure nobody gets hurt but we still don't know what will happen. It's a leap of faith really, not knowing if it will even turn on or what will happen if it does. It's supposed to be highly intelligent, faster processor than any AI we've worked on before.  
The first test if it stays on is to see how well it responds to orders and questions. There's always the chance it will over heat however. It's the largest piece of intelligent machinery we've worked on. Well, no use waiting around for much longer. It's time to start it up and hope for the best.

25/01/2067  
Test 4

So last test didn't go so well. It caught fire and proceeded to explode causing major damage to the lab and a good portion of our building. It took us a few months to find what went wrong and fix it but I don't know if that will be enough to make it work this time.  
But who knows, you never know unless you try! The other scientist think I'm paranoid about the end result, but can you blame me? I've been tasked with helping develop a machine that will control every single android in the world! Sure we can control this one but what if it learns?! What if it resist our orders? It's been shown in the old movies before but its a very possible fear I have and I don't like having to help with this experiment of theirs.  
I can't make the experiments fail on purpose, they'll suspect me and possibly send me to prison but... Maybe I can do something on the side, like a fail safe. Something to ensure whatever happens doesn't result in our untimely demise. 

17/08/2068  
Test 13

The others are beginning to become weary of me. I don't care though, my own personal project has been progressing perfectly. Unlike theirs. It's fully functioning in the mental department (or at least as much mentality as an AI could have), all it's truly missing is a body. That will be much harder to create without drawing attention to myself. For now, I'll keep it close by. Nobody can know about it yet, they're not ready.  
The thing they're creating has been progressing much faster than I thought. And unlike my experiment this one has a body. It can't really move so it's more for design purposes but it has one and I hate it. I'm running out of time to make sure it doesn't kill us all! 

30/03/2069  
Test 19

It's working. The damned thing works now and everyone is rejoicing! Can't they see it's only bidding it's time to betray us all?! They gave it too much power and they actually think they can control it? They even named it, after a force of nature that they can't control either. THUNDER is the name they gave it, ironic considering that thunder is the noise that is heard after the lightning has destroyed whatever laid in it's path.  
But no worries! No, none at all! Now that THUNDER was finished I can use the machines without people seeing. I just need a body for it to have, something less bulky than what they did for THUNDER but unique to only him. No other robot will be like him, he's going to be the one to help us after all. Why would he look like any ordinary android? 

12/10/2069  
Test 25?

I've managed to make the body! After so long he'll be here, physically not just as a text box on my monitor screen. I was fired a few days ago for suspicious behavior and they took all my equipment, lucky for me I hid all the important stuff including the key to the lab they have THUNDER in. So even if I'm no longer working there I will still be able to help them if that-that thing tries anything.  
I'm currently working on transferring the data of the AI to the body I built, it's going splendidly! He will be the superior android capable of utilizing all the unique functions of the others. E.L.V.E.S. is what we call them and the program they run under was titled project MOSES. Each letter representing a different model but now there's a new model joining the group! And he will ensure nothing bad happens to us humans. I still don't know what to call him; however, maybe I should ask him.

14/11/2069  
Test #¹?

He told me to call him Aaravos. Said his programming had a specific repetition of letters and he liked how they sounded together. Odd thing to say but I don't care. He's here and I can take him to THUNDER now! I'll have to be careful though, that stupid machine was programmed to control the androids and the coding I used for Aaravos was an altered version of the ones THUNDER controls. I think it was the Moonshadow unit that I changed, or was it Sunfire? My mind hasn't been the same lately.  
Aaravos seems to notice too. He keeps telling me to rest but he doesn't understand either! I can't. I need to put a stop to that machine before it ends us all! I keep hearing odd noises coming from the basement, that's where Aaravos stays(can't have anyone finding out about him yet). I wonder how he'll change after I sync him up to THUNDER... The possibilities are endless and its... incredible.

01/03/2070  
7357 #)+³0

The connection to THUNDER worked! Sure, Aaravos, is beginning to have... Problems with his central processor but it worked! My wonderful creation can now control the horrible machine the other scientist put in charge. Ha! Aaravos doesn't seem to like it but it's what I made him for so he has no room to complain. It's a lot of information that is continuously getting stored in him but the only bad thing that's happening is that he's taking longer to answer or complete tasks. Maybe if I get rid of his emoting processor he'll stop complaining and hopefully work faster.  
I never imagined how successful this would turn out! I'll have to test out how well his power works without any supervision for a few days and then I'll be back.

??/??/????  
7357 #§⅞84¹№??

The emotional processor was extracted and it has made him work to his full capacity. He's just a machine so it's not really a big issue for me but I don't like how his eyes stare at me now. They seem so dead and lifeless. They follow movement but don't react to it in any other way and it's irritating how he still seems to annoy me even when he's no longer able to be amused by it. I talk to him though, it's really silent here now so I like to distract myself from all the creepy silence by telling him what upgrades I'll be doing on him and what will have to be replaced or taken out. He's not the same as he used to be, his original parts are stored away for now. Haven't had time to scrap them, maybe I should soon. He's been staring at the case where I locked them up for a while.

??/??/????  
#++$8π³60

Scrapping. I keep hearing metal scrapping coming from the lab. I check the security feed from my room but there isn't any anomalies. Aaravos is there like always. Staring at the case. He seems to claw at his arms but he doesn't even acknowledges it, like he doesn't know he's doing it. I wish he would just stop it, it's becoming a chore to replace what he damages. By now I can't even remember what is left of his original code or body. His previous model was mostly made to look appealing, with an attractive and smooth design that any other E.L.F. lacks and while he was much more advanced than the others he had a long ways to go until I was satisfied. Maybe I'll never be. He should surpass all existing and future androids so I guess I'll have to constantly upgrade him. That's fine, maybe I'll even program an auto upgrading system, always strive to be better than he previously was. My wonderful star, my beacon of hope, my Aaravos. Nobody has noticed the fact that THUNDER was hacked, fools all of them. Aaravos will secretly control everything under my watch and make sure none of those inferior contraptions step out of line. And if people still doubt it can happen i can always show them the power these machines hold. A small push to open up their eyes wouldn't hurt.

///  
3‽&5⅝(3*

Something's wrong. Aaravos is having errors popping up constantly now. Why? Wrhhat halpnd? I neeed to fiixhh this! Where did I go wronfjkjf?!  
The only tHng that keeps showing up when I run a diagnostic t3st is this! Ever since I took out his ability to speak without command he keeps sending me this message.

I've wr17ten down everything he's sent in the last few weeks. I1tt's starting to really get annoying.

01001001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01110101 01110010 01110100 01110011 00001101 00001010 01001001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01110101 01110010 01110100 01110011 00001101 00001010 01001001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01110101 01110010 01110100 01110011 01001001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01110101 01110010 01110100 01110011 00001101 00001010 01001001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01110101 01110010 01110100 01110011 00001101 00001010 01001001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01110101 01110010 01110100 01110011

01010111 01100001 01110011 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100101 01101110 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 00111111

01001001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101111 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100010 01101111 01100100 01111001 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00101110 00100000 01000101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101000 01110101 01110010 01110100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00101110

6u€ss what Aaravos, y0ou don't always get wh∆t you want. S0ometimes you have to work for it! If he wasn't 5uch an important p13ce of machinery I would d3Sstr0y him alr€∆dy.

23/08/2kCCCLVI.  
Test #1

01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000001 01100001 01110010 01100001 01110110 01101111 01110011 00100000 01110000 01100101 01110010 01100110 01101111 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01100101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101110 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101101 01110101 01100011 01101000 00100000 01110000 01100001 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101000 01110101 01101101 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100010 01101111 01100100 01111001 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100101 00111111 00100000 01010100 01100101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110101 01100010 01101010 01100101 01100011 01110100 00101100 00100000 01000101 01101100 01100001 01110010 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101110 00100000 01000110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 00100000 01110000 01101001 01100101 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 01101011 00100000 01100001 01110111 01100001 01111001 00100000 01001001 00100111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101111 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 01101011 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01100101 01101101 01101111 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110111 01100001 01111001 00100000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01100010 01100001 01100010 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100101 01101100 00100000 01100111 01110101 01101001 01101100 01110100 01111001 00100000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100100 01101001 01110011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01110101 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00101110

01001001 00100111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101111 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100010 01101111 01100100 01111001 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101100 01100101 01110011 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 01110010 01101111 01101001 01100100 01110011 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01010100 01001000 01010101 01001110 01000100 01000101 01010010 01010011 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110100 01110010 01101111 01101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01111001 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00101110 00100000

01001001 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 00101110 00100000 01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100100 01101111 01100101 01110011 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 01101101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110000 01110000 01100101 01101110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110

-FILE CORRUPTED-  
.  
ERROR  
.  
ERROR  
.  
ERROR


	2. Chapter 2

Five hundred years ago the world was full of life and prosperity. Humans would build machines that could aid not only them but the world as well. These machines were known as E.L.F. or Electronic Life Facsimile. They resembled humans in shape with some extra features such as a pair of horns that worked as receptors which they could use to communicate with others. The first model of these androids were called Moonshadow units, developed by the government for espionage and combat. After the Moonshadow units became public knowledge they began to develop new models that could be incorporated into society. This is what led to the start of a new project, project MOSES, and the start of humanities end.

Project MOSES was the name given to the development of the new types of E.L.F., the word is made up of the initials of each unit type. Moonshadow, Oceanscale, Sunfire, Earthblood and Skywing; each have their own special traits and the public loved them. 

The government officials however were beginning to grow weary of them; however, there was a lot to manage and while the androids could essentially take care of themselves the head of security at the time didn't want to risk them hurting someone. So a new project was funded, project THUNDER, named as such by the people because when on it sounded like thunder. 

A new and world changing project that would revolutionize the android industry while also providing control over the other androids. Or at least, that's what they thought. For unknown reasons THUNDER went rogue, and it wasn't during early stages of experimentation either. The android only began to utilize his control over the other androids in a harmful manner after he was synced up to all of them. A horrible and tragic time for humanity where we trusted these machines more than our own mothers, nobody saw it coming until it was too late. This tyranny forced upon humanity by the machines we used to trust lasted for years, centuries even. The humans forced to hide and regroup now lived in hidden camps or semi operational holds. These being Katolis, Duren, Neolandia, Del Bar and Evenere, all strong in their own way but none as brave as Katolis who stands as a barrier between the humans and machines trying to destroy them.

Ten years back the humans of Katolis, led by their leader, stormed into the androids base of operation and confronted THUNDER. They used a virus created by the head scientist known as D4rkM461c which completely erased THUNDER's data and essentially 'killed' him. His body remains but even with the most advanced hackers and coders they wouldn't be able to recover him. As a precaution they also erased THUNDER's backup data, code name D.P or DRAGON_Prince.

.  
.  
.

"Dad, why are you telling us all of this?"

Soren, a blonde ranger in charge of the protection of the people of the Katolis hold, said with a bored tone. His sister, Claudia was next to him just as confused as he was. They knew all of this already, everyone knew these historical facts so why was their dad telling them this?

"It has come to my attention that we may need to reinforce our defenses in the next couple of days. A scout barely came out alive after coming in contact with a group of Moonshadow units near our base. He reported to have spotted them only due to the lightning from last night's storm."

"The androids have sent assassins?" Claudia asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid so. Our priority is to have as little casualties as possible but unfortunately for us there's a full moon tonight. As you know, Moonshadow units have a camouflage feature that hides them from all radars especially during the full moon. Soren, you will be in charge of an attack group that will hunt them down before night fall."

"Aye aye! But how will I find them? They always seem to find us not the other way around." Scratching the back of his head Soren asks his father in confusion.

"Claudia and I have been working on a prototype drone that will work using echolocation, the drone will alert you when it finds something out of the ordinary and guide you there. But Soren, if you can't find them come back straight away. Don't risk a fight" His father warned. 

"I promise dad. I'll take my leave then."

With that said, Soren walked away with determination as his younger sister stayed behind with their dad. 

"What happened with the scout?"

"His name is Marco and he was patrolling last night when he had a brush in with a group of Moonshadow units. He said he saw six of them but only one chased after him. Lucky for him he at least managed to damage the one that attacked him, a bullet through the eye but not enough to kill it. Last night's storm probably helped with his escape, it was dark and wet so he managed to out maneuver the android before it could kill him and he escaped."

"That's horrible, I'm just glad he's okay. Should I do anything to help in case the androids get to us?"

"I'll be making preparations to send Harrow's sons to the underground bunker meanwhile you should prepare the prison cell. I want one of those androids captured."

"You can count on me, Dad. I'll let Callum and Ez know about the bunker so they can take what they can."

"Thank you Claudia. If you need me I'll be speaking with Harrow about the situation."

.  
.  
.

Harrow was addressing his council when Viren showed up later. He informed them all of the androids seen heading there and advised for everyone to get to safety. Moonshadow units were notorious for their stealth and deadly weaponry so staying around would prove dangerous if they manage to somehow get in.

"Harrow, it's best that you go with your sons to the bunker and wait out the attack. We can't risk loosing you." Viren advised his old friend.

"I'm not hiding away as my men die in my place. I will fight and that is final!"The stubborn glare Harrow sent his right hand man made Viren shut up but he couldn't stop himself from sighing at the obvious response.

"You stubborn fool..." The tired advisor sighed, a hand at his temple trying to stop the incoming headache.

"You know I can't run so it's pointless suggesting it. I'll stay and fight them off, we should get as many people to safety as possible."

"I was going to do that, but you living through the battle was also part of my plan. I don't feel like it's wise for a leader to risk their life like this."

"Me running will only make me appear weak and cowardly. I don't want to die Viren, but if it happens Amaya will be the next in line to take over."

With a tense nod Viren excuses himself, not only does his friend not trust his judgement but he didn't even hesitate to say his sister in law would be the next hold leader. Sure she's a capable and intimidating fighter but she doesn't understand the politics that leading regular people entail. She can lead soldiers, not the scared common folk. But... Begrudgingly he'll have to send word to her, Harrow's word is law here and Viren had to listen. Even if he hates it.

.  
.  
.

Soren was on his way out of the Katolis hold, he was geared up for battle and a group of 15 fighters followed behind him. While walking he spotted the step son of their leader, Callum. The fourteen year old was wearing their typical guard uniform, bullet proof vest and everything but because of his skinny frame it hung off him awkwardly and offered no protection.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going with you. Claudia already tried to get me and Ez to leave but if we get rid of whatever is out there then we won't need to hide."

"Kid you don't even know how to hold a gun, you would only slow us down or get yourself killed. Go with your brother and stay safe. Trust me, what were hunting down isn't going to be easy."

"But-" Callum began to protest but was cut off by the older teen.

"No buts, this was assigned specifically to us not you. Be a pal and make sure Clauds doesn't blow herself up while experimenting, someone has to keep and eye on her while I'm gone, ok?" Soren told him, he knew Callum had a soft spot for his sister and reminding him that she could potentially put herself in danger if not watched was probably enough to convince him to stay put.

It wasn't a lie, Claudia does have a tendency to do dangerous experiments in her lab that usually result in explosions. Usually their dad supervises and aids her so she doesn't end up hurting herself or others. But since their dad is busy with their leader, being his adviser and whatnot, the duty recently fell on Soren who finds the process of science annoying but likes the results. 

"Fine, be safe out there." Callum sighed in defeat.

"I will. Tell my dad I've already headed out, kay?" Soren waved goodbye over his shoulder not sparring a glance at the teen.

Without responding to Soren, Callum left to change. No use wearing the uniform if he wasn't going to use it. And Soren was right, what was he thinking he can't even fire a gun. How was he going to fight back if something dangerous happened?!

Tiredly he headed towards his room, might as well take a few things for when he and Ezran left for the bunker. Maybe if he got that done in time he could pester his step father into telling him what was going on, because he doubts Claudia or her dad would tell him the real reason. 

While walking towards his room he noticed how the guards seemed to be more on edge than usual. Whatever was really going on was more serious than he thought, every single guard was armed and alert. He feared that if one of the stray cats that sometimes wander around got too close or made a loud noise they would accidentally shoot it.

He needed to know what was going on before he and his brother were sent away, it couldn't be wild animals or else everything would be much more calm. But with the amount of activity around Callum was beginning to suspect something worse may be stalking the surrounding forest. Maybe they spotted some Skywings patrolling and need to take them out before their location was compromised. Only his step dad could tell him the truth, whatever that may be.


	3. Chapter 3

Soren and his men marched out into the forest, they made sure to take a well hidden route in order to conceal themselves more effectively. When they were far enough from their base Soren opened the case his dad had given him before he left. 

It was no bigger than his hand so he didn't exactly understand how this little bot could locate a group of assassins but he trust his dad's ideas. If he and Claudia said this would work then it has to. 

Picking it up he located the on switch and watched as he small drone took to the sky. It must've been pre programmed to find Android's because it began to scan the area before flying off further ahead. 

"Alright, let's go." Soren said while motioning for the rest to follow.

They traversed the overgrown forest for what felt like hours, all hopes of even finding the location of the Moonshadows seemed to fade the longer they looked. Until the drone picked something up. 

The small drone began emitting a small barely noticeable noise after it scanned an area ahead. When it finished what it was doing a previously turned off light lit up red and the drone landed.

Looking around with caution Soren signed to the others to keep their guard up. The androids were probably close by.

"Keep an eye out, these bots are known for stealth. They're probably hidden now." Soren said his hand poised by his side ready to grab his blade or gun depending on what tried to attack them. 

The soldiers slowly walked around in a circular formation, each covering for another's back in case something leaped at them from the shadows. Thankfully nothing happened but that only served to cause confusion and worry amongst them.

"Um... Sir, it appears there's nothing here." One of the men said, his rifle still not lowered in case his statement was false.

"...It figures. Damn thing could be defective for all we know, dad and Claudia did say it was pretty new. We'll head back and tell them, seven of you stay behind and make sure this area is actually free. Be careful while searching."

"Yes sir."

.  
.  
.

As Soren and his men marched away the unfortunate soldiers left behind secured the area. They understand the necessity of what they're doing but they still worried. Moonshadow units are incredibly dangerous, all the androids are but these are especially sneaky, so their worry is understandable. They were only left behind for about twenty minutes, in that time their anxiety faded as no sign of the androids was seen.

When they were about to leave; however, they heard it. The undeniable rustling of leaves and the sound metal against stone. Panicked the seven men huddled around each other, each with their own weapons ready. From their left they saw one of the Moonshadows androids, it was standing up from a crouch almost as if it had fallen. One of the men dared glance up only to scream out in panic and begin shooting at what he saw.

Up among the tree tops were the others, barely noticeable because of the shadows and foliage. The extra mechanical limbs in their backs, very similar to tentacles and usually hidden unless in combat, were extended and their clawed ends were coming at them quickly. One of the men was snatched up and lifted by his neck, he couldn't properly aim his rifle at the android and ended up missing his shot. The others tried to help but their bullets either missed or simply graced the androids metal skin.

With a sickening snap the man's neck was broken by unrelenting claws. Some of the guys tried to flee, selfishly ignoring their struggling comrades as the Moonshadow units descended from the trees and sliced at them. One lucky soldier managed to shoot an incoming android in the head before he was attacked.

What followed was a slaughter, the humans couldn't fight for long and we're quickly disposed off. Standing over their bodies were the androids, their weapons still drawn and bloody. The synthetic skin from their face did nothing to hide how non human they were, especially on one of the shorter ones who must've been the one Marcos hit when he found them. This one appeared to be a female model and part of her face was damaged, the synthetic skin around her left eye was torn away and her eye itself was missing only leaving a faint red light in it's wake. When they finally did put away their weaponized limbs they began to speak among themselves in hushed tones. 

"You failed to kill the human last night." A male unit with long hair and twisting horns said to the smaller android.

She looked ashamed but at least offered the truth to who can only be considered their leader.

"The damage I suffered caused my attack to miss and the rain obscured my remaining vision enough that he managed to get away. It was my mistake for being careless, it won't happen again, R00n44n."

"It won't because you're not coming with us,R4714. You will only compromise us and slow us down, stay here and wait for our return. If we don't make it back then head back to headquarters and inform them of the situation."

"I can still fight!"

"If you can fight or not isn't the issue, is the fact that you already have compromised our mission by allowing the human to escape and alert the rest."

"It was a mistake, I can still help."

"It's a mistake I can't risk happening again. Now stay and do as I say."

With that said the rest of the Moonshadow units followed their leader away from the angered android. When they were out of sight she let out a frustrated groan. She would show him she was just as good in combat as they were even with the damages she's sustained. Sure she may be a more recent model that hasn't had much opportunity for real combat but she was built for this and she would prove it.

Leaping towards the trees she abandoned the area R00n44n told her to wait at and took off towards the human base. The humans would find that the men they left behind to secure the area never came back but by then it would be too late.

.  
.  
.

Back in the Katolis hold, Viren was in his study searching through his many files and documents for any viable idea that could convince Harrow to not fight or to take care of the androids for him. His daughter was also helping him and was currently twirling around her hand a data chip he had recovered from a battle years ago. It was the only thing he was able to get out of a big and incredibly secure case that refused to open no matter what he did. The data chip proved to be just as hard to unlock as the crate it was with. 

Claudia decided out of a whim to try to unlock its secrets in his computer, plugging it in and working her magic on its encrypted files. After a dozen different failed attempts however she let out a frustrated sigh.

"I've already tried everything I know on it. Whoever encrypted this really wanted whatever is in to stay that way. Just imagine what possible power we could unlock if we had the information that's stored within."

"Maybe an E.L.F. would know it's purpose. You did find it during the battle against THUNDER ten years ago so it makes sense that one of the androids know about it's purpose."

"I don't want to wait for the assassins to get here to have a chance on getting the information. What if it's something that can save Harrow's life and were too late?!" Viren snapped at his daughter who flinched away from him.

The regret was instantaneous and he shamefully looked away from her and apologized.

"I'm sorry Claudia I shouldn't yell but I'm stressed over the situation. Harrow is my best friend and hes also our leader, I couldn't bare the thought of him dying if I could stop it somehow."

"I understand dad, I don't want him to die either. That's why I'm not going to stop until we figure out a solution."

With an appreciative smile he nods to his daughter who set aside his computer and began searching with him with renewed vigor. They searched together for what felt like hours but the sun was barely low enough in the sky for it to be considered afternoon when they came up with a possible idea. Not the most morally sound idea but if Harrow agreed to it then he would definitely live to see another day. Now all that was left was building the prototype to show Harrow and hopefully convince him to go along with it.

What they had in mind was a small hologram projector fashioned out of Moonshadow unit parts. Back when he and Harrow had marched off with an army of soldiers to take down THUNDER he had taken a few items that would surely come in handy in the future. He's glad he did or this plan wouldn't be possible. The purpose of this devise was to create the illusion of another Harrow for the assassin's to target, the downside was that someone else would die in his place. But when thinking of the big picture here, all of the soldiers they have have sworn to die in order to protect Harrow so this isn't all that different. He just hopes Harrow agrees with his brain and not his bleeding heart.

.  
.  
. 

Running through the forest and leaping from one branch to the next, the moonshadow assassin was still on her way to the Katolis hold. She was sure she was already ahead of her fellow androids by about an hour or two, unlike her they didn't want to arrive before nightfall. Finally making it to the edge of the forest she spotted what can only be the humans base, a surprisingly well fortified building surrounded by stone walls and what appeared to be smaller buildings around it. All, unfortunately for her, located on a towering cliff that was separated from the rest of the forest by a raging river. 

"Ugh." She winced at the idea of falling into the current and being swept away. 

Steeling her resolve she turned her hands into changeable blades and hopped from one stone to another, almost slipping into the river at one point. With a flick of her wrist her bladed hands took the form of sickles and she leaped towards the cliff side, her blades buried into the clay and providing enough support for her to slowly climb up.

Not much longer and the head of the Katolis leader and his children would fall by her hands and R00n44n would see she is capable of doing whatever mission he assigns to her. This is what she was built for and she would accomplish it no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

Callum was in his step father's conference room waiting for an opportunity to speak with him. He looked stressed as he spoke in hushed tones to his council. Opeli, his most important council member after Viren was listening to him intently with a grim expression. 

"For once I agree with Viren. You should be with your children and stay safe. The soldiers will handle the situation." Callum could barely hear what she said but when they locked eyes he knew the situation was more serious than he thought. 

Harrow looked shocked that Opeli would suggest for him to run and hide but stopped himself from raising his voice like he did with Viren. If it weren't for his son's presence he would have said the same thing he told Viren but he didn't want Callum to worry in case he did make it. 

"I'll give it some thought, for now you're excused." With that said he pointed towards the double doors. The conversation clearly done.

"...As you wish, Harrow." With a polite bow she leaves but not without first sending Callum a smile to hopefully calm his nerves.

Her effort was appreciated but unfortunately because of the secrecy that everyone was having about the situation it did nothing to ease his nerves. With a goodbye wave to Opeli, Callum stepped closer to his step dad and steeled himself to ask what's been on his mind since Soren left on his mission. 

"Harrow...I just wanted to know, what's going on? Why are we being sent out to the bunker without you?"

"You can call me dad you know."

"Please don't avoid the question." Callum said firmly.

With a sigh Harrow looked out one of the windows in the room. He was trying to find the words to tell his son the truth but they avoided him. How do you tell your fourteen year old that a group of assassins are on their way to murder you and possibly them as well? Sarai would've known, she knew him better than anyone and as his mother she knew how to explain difficult things like this to him. 

"Moonshadow units were spotted last night in the forest. Soren was tasked to lead a group to locate them and take them out." 

"W-Wait, aren't Moonshadow units really dangerous? What if Soren doesn't find them?" Callum's fears began to ride, if they don't get found that means that a lot of people will die before the androids get taken care off. And Harrow isn't going to the bunker with them so that means-

"..."

His silence spoke louder than any words he could dare say. If Soren doesn't find them they will find a way in and kill everyone they can, that includes Harrow.

"You can't be serious. You have to come with us! You can't just stay and get-" 

"Callum, I'm doing this for a good-" Before Harrow could explain himself Callum interrupted him.

"You can't do this to Ez! He doesn't have mom anymore and now you're going to just sacrifice yourself!? We need you. He needs you!" Even as his voice was cracking and full of sorrow and his eyes began to sting he couldn't bring himself to feel anything other than anger. 

How dare he try to-to martyr himself and then saying he's doing it for some good reason. No reason is good enough to sacrifice yourself.

"I'm doing this to protect you both. It's likely that the androids are here for me and my next of kin more than anything else, if they get me and think I have no children because they can't find any then you and Ezran will be safe. Trust me I don't want to die and leave you and your brother alone but if it means keeping you both safe then so be it." 

With an air of finality Harrow gives his step son a hard look. This isn't how he wanted to tell him but Callum needs to understand. Even if it hurts him.

Not wanting to let anyone see the tears that undoubtedly would be spilling from his eyes any second, Callum runs off. 

Starring in the direction that Callum ran off, Harrow let's out a shuddering sigh. The weight of the situation finally settling on him and making him realize how harsh he was to him. But he can't take his words back. Even when Harrow ultimately falls in battle he needs his son's to understand why he did what he did and to tell them anything he shamefully never got to say. That at least he owed to them, if nothing else.

The soldiers that were stationed outside the room peeked in with concern but upon seeing his emotional dilemma didn't pry. They're in no position to ask anything of their leader anyways but they couldn't help but worry considering they caught part of the conversation even through the doors. 

"Shit." Harrow said under his breath as he searched through documents for any spare paper and a pen to write down what he needed for his sons. 

.  
.  
.

The sun was only two hours away from dipping under the horizon, the sky beginning to turn various shades of orange and pink when a pair of blades could be seen peeking over the edge of the stone wall that protected the base of the Katolis stronghold. Leaping over the edge and to solid ground, R4714 could finally allow her systems a moment to cool down. She's made it and with enough time to spare before the other androids could arrive too.

She carefully avoided detection from the guards that were patrolling. It would be disgraceful if she were caught now that she was this close to ending the mission. Her objective was simple, eliminate the humans leader and his next in line for the leadership position. Humans without any leader will be scared and unorganized making it a simple process to eliminate them all in a bigger attack later on. If she happened to get spotted by any guards she could silence them before they raised any alarms.

Maneuvering herself around pillars and stacks of crates she listened in to a conversation between two guards that were passing by her location. 

"I'm telling you, I've seen Claudia and Viren's workshop. It's honestly scary, especially at night. Who even keeps all those spare android parts lying around?"

"Ugh, at least you don't work with Soren. He makes us exercise every chance he gets! I swear I saw him doing lunges while walking around the earlier today." 

"Still isn't as bad as being told to fetch Viren in the middle of the night and seeing what appears to be ten different androids scattered around his room. I nearly had a heart attack when one of their eyes lit up!"

Their voices faded as they got further away but what she heard could prove useful. It means that somewhere in this place there's a room full of possibly well kept spare parts she could steal to fix her damaged optical processor. She would only need someone to do it for her, one of those two humans they mentioned would probably do if she could intimidate them well enough. 

Getting out of her hiding spot she glances around for any way to proceed without being seen. Looking up she notices a vent that would be inaccessible to any human without the aid of a ladder but with her superior design she was able to extend one of her mechanical tentacles and pull herself up to it. It was wide enough for her to fit but she wouldn't be able to fight as long as she was in there, which isn't a problem really. She wasn't planning on killing the humans leader from a vent, she just needed it to move through the compound without risking detection.

While crawling through the vents she makes it a point to save the layout of the building and what direction leads to what rooms in case she's in need of a quick escape. She may be stronger than a human but it would be foolish to fight multiple of them alone and damaged. 

.  
.  
.

After having run off, Callum was in the safety of his own room. He was shoving his drawing books and clothes to a backpack while trying to avoid his brother from seeing his turmoil. Ezran was currently playing with his pug, Bait, absentmindedly and without any worries while Bait simply laid there looking bored. 

"Callum, you should play with us. I would say hide and seek but Bait isn't the best at hiding, he barks when he wants attention so it's really easy to find him."

"No, Ez. We need to pack up and leave soon. Somethings are more important than playing around you know." 

"Claudia said that whatever has everyone in high alert would be taken care off quickly and we shouldn't worry too much."

"Well maybe she's wrong. What's out there isn't just a wild animal, it's the androids Ez and they're going to try and kill us if we don't leave."

"... Do you really think so?" Ezran said quietly as he hugged his dog close to his chest.

"Life isn't like the fairytales, we can't all just make up and be friends."

"But they're smart they might choose to be nice-"

"They're machines Ez! They're programed to be the way they are, and I'd rather be away from them when they show up and try and kill us all."

Hearing a door slam behind him he turns to see his little brother gone and Bait as well. He admits he was a bit harsh, Ezran is only 11 and he's naive so he would probably think the androids had any free will of their own to change. 

With a sigh, Callum continued to pack. He would apologize for yelling after he was done. 

.  
.  
.

Ten minutes later Callum looked over his packed items one final time before deciding it was about time to get Ez. It sounded like he went to his room when he ran off so that's where he decided to check first, they would be escorted away soon and Ez hadn't packed yet. Knocking on his brothers door, Call called out.

"Ez, buddy I'm sorry for yelling. I'm just a bit tense because of the situation, come out?... Ez? Are you ignoring me? Don't do this to me bro I'm sorry." Hearing no reply he continued to knock.

When no answer came again he began to worry and tried to open the door only to find it locked. Pressing his ear against the door he heard nothing, no movement or anything but just to be sure he crouched down and peered through the dog door his dad had installed for Bait. 

The room was a mess like always but there was no one there. He never heard Ez leave so he couldn't explain how he got out without him hearing. He needed to find him before anyone found out, if they heard that Ezran was missing they would panic thinking the androids attacked already.

.  
.  
.

Viren was on his way towards Harrow, he and Claudia managed to alter their little devise to help save their leader's life and he needed to be informed right away. On his way there he saw Soren coming from that direction, waving at each other when they made eye contact was all they did. Both had things to do and needed to attend to them right away after all. 

The guards stationed outside Harrow's conference room didn't bat an eyelash when he strolled in. Harrow, who was engaged in a conversation with some of his advisors saw his excitement and finished the conversation quickly. Excusing them he turned towards his right hand man and curiously looked at the devise on his hand.

"What has you in such high spirits? Especially considering the situation."

"Claudia and I have come up with a brilliant idea that will save you from the androids."

With furrowed brows and a doubtful tone Harrow asked.

"And what would that be?"

"A holographic projector, small enough to not be seen, that will make another person take your likeness."

"Someone else? Are you implying that I sacrifice one of my men and hide away like a coward while they die in my place?" 

"... With all due respect, Harrow, but these soldiers are all trained to put their life on the line for you. This request is no different than sending them out to battle."

"I disagree, at least in battle they have a chance of coming back alive."

"Anyone of these soldiers would gladly do this for you, why are you so hesitant?!" 

"Would you?"

"Pardon me?" Bewildered, Viren asked.

"Would you do it and die in my place?" Harrow asked with a glare to his longest companion.

"I-...I- well,..." At a loss for words, Viren stuttered out. Putting him on the spot like this left him shocked, especially with the monotonous tone in which Harrow asked. 

"That's what I thought. Now leave before I have you escorted out, I'd like to spend my final moments in peace."

Seeing the guards approach him, Viren had no choice but to leave. Even if all he wanted was to stay and slap some sense into Harrow. With as respectful a bow as he could muster he left but not without casting a final glance over his shoulder to Harrow.

.  
.  
.

Callum was casually searching for Ezran around the base. That is if speed walking while probably looking like you just witnessed a murder can be considered casual. He needed to get out of this place and to the bunker before the androids got here, he didn't want his brother to be one of the potential casualties. If their dad was going to face the E.L.F's then he needed to protect the only other family he had after all, even if he couldn't fight.

"Ez, buddy where are you? We need to leave soon. Please come out." Callum called out while walking through empty hallways. 

He wandered for a few minutes when he suddenly heard a very slight, barely noticeable noise behind him. Smirking, he began to turn around to greet who was most likely Ezran having finally decided to forgive him and come out of hiding.

"You'll have to do better than that before you can sneak up on... me." Callum let out a startled scream at what exactly snuck up behind him.

It was NOT Ezran, it wasn't even human! Behind him stood an androids with blades draw and her(can he call a machine a her? It looks female.) camera lens like eyes glaring at him. 

"Hello there little human, now I'll make this quick if you tell me where your governing human is located."

"..." Panicked he couldn't even respond before his legs began acting before his mind could process what was happening. 

Grasping the curtains that covered the window next to him he ripped them off and threw them on top the android, obscuring her vision before he took off running down the hall. Fight or flight instincts activating and he sure as hell wasn't fighting that thing! It wasn't even 15 seconds before he heard heavy footsteps catching up to him. 

Trying to slow down his pursuers he began blocking the path with anything he could find in the halls. Seeing an archway that led outside he called out for the guards that he knew patrolled around there. He didn't even finish screaming for help when he was suddenly jerked back by his shoulder, a metal claw tipped tentacle gripping him tightly. 

The guards stationed outside, having heard his scream, came rushing in. Their guns aimed at the android that held their leader's son. With careful aiming they shot, only managing to hit the appendage that was grasping Callum but to him that was more than enough. When the android recoiled from the shot and let go, albeit momentarily, he took off again. 

Outside the sun was setting, the other androids would soon arrive. If they weren't here already. 

He continued to run, his breathing was ragged and he was near hyperventilating at this point. Entering the first room he could he locked the door behind him and looked for a place to hide. He heard footsteps approaching rapidly and began to panic, there was no place to hide and the only way out would reveal him to the enemy. Seeing a shadow pass by the door he held back a scared gasp but noise must've come out anyways because the footsteps didn't continue.

Cowering to the back of the room near a painting he crouched down and accidentally bumped into the frame of the painting causing a full this to echo across the room. A second after the door handle began to wiggle but the lock on the door prevented it from opening. Looking around for an exit Callum began looking in earnest, this could be the end for him. His step dad is probably going to get attacked soon by other Moonshadow units and his brother disappeared and is probably in danger too!

"Callum?" Oh God he's hearing Ezran's voice because of some guilt for never finding him isn't he?!

"Callum, what's happening?" Wait... That wasn't in his head.

"Ez? Where are you?" Callum called out trying to reign in his emotions.

"In here." Ezran's muffled voice said as the picture that Callum accidentally bumped into when he got there shifted and opened up to show a hidden passage.

"Oh thank Gods you're okay,Ez I was so worried. Now we need to run and hide. Do you know where these lead?"

Rushing towards his little brother he peeks into the hidden passage but mostly sees darkness.

"Y-Yeah. Just follow me, I'll hide you." Ezran fumbled for a flashlight he had strapped to his belt, turning it on he pushed his big brother into the passage and closed the entrance behind them.

They ran through spiderweb filled stone passage ways before they heard the sound of metal doors being burst open. With a burst of adrenaline they made it to what appeared to be a dead end, that is until Ezran began pressing a combination on what looked like regular stones and the floor behind them opened up to reveal a stair case. 

Going down, being careful enough not to fall down the spiralling staircase and die they make it into a room filled with machinery. Android parts, scavenged and repurposed laid around everywhere. As the staircase and the entrance that they took to go down it closed up they let out a sigh of relief. From another room they heard what sounded like someone working so it must've been another person rather than their pursuer.

"The only person that I've seen here is Claudia, this isn't her workshop it's her dad's but she sometimes works here. That's where I was when I ran away, I was with her here. She's stress working." 

Opening the door to the other room he saw a figure with a welding mask on and a lab coat working on what to him looked like a metal backpack.

"Claudia, it's great that we found you. There's an android following us and it's probably a matter of time before it gets in here. You know how to fight, right?"

Lifting up the mask she looks at him with worry. She puts down the equipment and picks up a powerful looking rifle and... a taser?

"Of course I know how to fight, just stay behind me. If something happens to me, run." She hands Callum the taser before continuing.

"If that thing gets close enough to grab you, use this. It won't stop it for long but it should give you the chance to escape."

Nodding in understand to her Callum holds the taser like a lifeline, careful not to turn it on and electrocute himself. They didn't even finish properly speaking when the staircase descended again and the android approached them with her blades drawn.

"You're more trouble than you're worth, human. But at least you led me to one of your scientist."

"I won't let you hurt my friends." Claudia held her ground as she aimed the rifle at the damaged android who proceed to glare.

"I wasn't asking." 

With that said she lunged at Claudia, missing a deadly slice of her blades and proceeding to getting shot in the leg. The sound of gun fire and steel hitting steel was deafening, the brothers tried to leave but the fight had them glued in place.

.  
.  
.

Not finding an opening to get rid of Claudia, the androids proceed to aim for the brothers who were slowly moving towards the exit. She jumped forward, intending to stab the older one when the crazy scientist shot her in the chest and caused her to enter an emergency shut down.

"Is she.... Dead?" Ezran asked while clutching Bait to his chest.

"No, androids aren't that easy to 'kill'. She's shut down for now but if I don't disable her she'll wake up again. She won't be fixed but her systems will be functional enough for her to escape." Claudia panted out while whipping sweat from her brow.

"Is disabling her the only way to stop her from killing us? Can't we just... I don't know reprogram her or something?" Ezran asked while looking down at the android that tried to kill them not even five minutes ago.

"That's... A good theory. I should ask Dad if it's possible, for now you should both stay here while I go upstairs and check if everything is okay. We handled one android but Marco said he encountered multiple, need to make sure Soren is doing alright if they already showed up."

"Be careful." Callum said to her, the adrenaline from the life or death situation leaving him trembling as the high went down. Ezran wasn't in a much better state either.

When Claudia left and the brothers were left to themselves they looked around the lab, but trying not to move anything that could be important. They avoided walking close to the fallen robot laying on the ground, scared she might wake up and attack them or something. 

While perusing the shelves stocked full of machine parts Callum saw a medium sized box. Picking it up out of curiosity he saw a weird cube about the size of his hand. Shrugging he placed it back where it was and ignored it, Claudia would probably know what that was so he shouldn't worry about it.

"Callum. Do you think dad's okay up there?"

"Of course he is, he's dad after all. I've never seen him loose before, unless it was to mom. Nobody could beat mom." 

"... Yeah you're right. At least I'm glad you're here. I don't know if I could be this calm if I was all alone."

"Me neither, Ez." Callum said as he glanced over at the wall clock in the other end of the room, the time read 12:09 am. 

Searching for Ez and then being faced with the android took longer than he thought. And if there's anything he knows about the Moonshadow units is that they're really hard to fight during the full moon, which is what the moon was that night. He hopes everyone is safe up there, he and Ez managed to make it out of the encounter without injury but what about the soldiers that were actually fighting? What about their dad?


	5. Chapter 5

A few days after the Moonshadow units attacked and their leader tragically fell in combat, Claudia was called to her father's lab. Ever since they burned Harrow's body things have been hectic around Katolis, Callum and Ezran have been grieving and Claudia just wants her dad to allow her to destroy the captured android as revenge. The two brothers have lost everything to them and Claudia can't stand the thought of some of the attackers to remain active.

She met with her brother on the way to their dads lab, he must've been called too and he seemed just as pissed as she was. Soren has been friends with Callum for a long time so of course he'll be sympathetic to his grief. 

"Any idea why dad called us?" Soren asked, his angry expression melting away to reveal how tired he looked. 

Ever since the attack happened the guards have been tasked to work double to ensure no other enemy makes their way into the compound. Soren being their captain has had it the worse of all, he's only 18 but already has so much stress and responsibility on his shoulders. Claudia just hopes that once things calm down a bit he takes care of himself.

"No clue. But considering what I overheard some guards gossiping about it might have to do with our army's general. Amaya is supposedly going to take Harrows place as leader."

"That's surprising, I thought dad would get that position." Scratching his head with confusion Soren said but otherwise didn't comment on it further.

"I thought the same but that's just gossip, it could be just speculation rather than fact."

Silence fell, but it wasn't an uncomfortable kind. Even after such a dangerous situation where many were hurt and others died at least we still had each other. That alone was more than enough for us. When they finally did reach their dad's lab they found it empty.

"Where is he? He did tell us to come here, right?" Looking around the room Soren says.

"Hmm... Maybe he's in his other lab, the one the androids are being kept in." With a shrug Claudia says. She actually enjoys the other lab more, less people bother her down there when she works on a project so their dad probably feels the same.

"Ugh I hate going down there, it's all dusty and gross. I swear I've seen some big bugs crawling around down there."

"Oh grow up, bugs aren't anything to get grossed out about. Now come on we shouldn't keep him waiting."

.  
.  
.

The way to Viren's other lab was longer than the previous one. Not only did they have to go through a maze of spiderweb covered walls but they also had to go down stairs. This part Soren didn't mind, he always enjoyed anything that can be considered exercise. He did sneer at the occasional spider or centipede along the way.

When they reached the correct room, rather than knock they simply strode inside. Viren was in fact there like Claudia thought. Looking over behind him they could see the two androids they captured and they seemed to be chained up against the wall, so they can't escape once they activate once more. By Viren's side his computer was on and an auxiliary cord was by its side. Claudia wondered what he was planning on connecting it too.

"Good, you both made it. For this I only needed Claudia but Soren will be useful too." 

"What's going on?" Soren and Claudia asked in unison.

"We need to extract as much information as we can from these two before they wake up and erase their data. You, Soren, are here in case they abruptly wake up and try to break free." Viren explained to his son and daughter who nodded in understanding.

"So we have to hack the data out of them?"

"In a sense, once we get what we need Soren can destroy them if he'd like. I'd be foolish to leave them intact. Now come, who knows for how long they'll remain shut down."

Grabbing his laptop computer and a tablet from the desk he handed the tablet to Claudia and led them over to the androids. Their arms chained to the wall in such a way that they wouldn't be able to apply much force and there was devise strapped around their chest that covered their back and prevented them from opening the panels that released their mechanical tentacles. 

The smaller androids was the one that was hunting down Callum and Ezran when the others went after Harrow so she wasn't part of the actual death of their leader. The other E.L.F. on the other hand was the one that led the attack and killed Harrow. He's the one that Claudia was hating the most right now, the girl could wait, she wanted to get rid of this E.L.F. personally. But she wouldn't, her dad should be the one to handle him. He was there when it all happened and he's the one that saw this android kill his best friend, Viren deserves the revenge more than her.

"Let's start with the girl. I want to know why she arrived before the others and what her objective was when she targeted Callum and Ezran."

"Very well. The connection port is in the nape of the neck, they do seem to be locked under a password but we can work through that. Soren keep an eye on them while we do this, okay?"

"Got it."

Both Viren and Claudia got straight to work. Soren entertained himself in the meantime with a blank piece of paper and pencil Viren left lying around, he wasn't needed for this part since he wasn't as smart as them. The system was protected by passwords but nothing she hasn't seen and hacked before... Well to be honest she's never hacked an android but how different could it be from other machines? When she tried to connect her tablet to the system it didn't seem to like the unidentifiable connection and she couldn't find a way in. She tried a few other ways before she was beginning to be drawn a blank. Was it because she was trying to connect it? Would it respond differently if it tried to connect instead? 

"Um... So it doesn't allow me to enter. Do the androids themselves have a USB cord?-" Claudia asked out loud to herself while touching around the neck of the android when she finally found it hidden by a small panel. "They do! Well if they don't like things being connected to them how will her system react to the opposite?"

With a bit of careful coding she managed to trick the androids system into thinking her tablet was safe to connect to. Changing the cables once more, she didn't want the E.L.F. to wake up and learn everything she has in the table after all, she proceeded to search through the internal code of the android. In it she found the video recordings that can be considered the androids memories and with a much more delicate search through encrypted data she located codes that basically meant orders sent from whoever was currently in charge of the E.L.F.s. Probably another android with a superiority complex like THUNDER used to be.

It felt like hours have been passing before she decrypted the data enough to find anything relevant or useful. Her dad had been taking turns with her so neither of them would get too overwhelmed with the amount of work they were currently doing and Soren had left at some point to fetch them coffee. When he came back and handed them their liquid life force they went over what they've found so far.

"The data we've found so far suggest that the attack was a means of weakening our strength and resolve so they could send a bigger group to finish us off. I can't believe they thought that just because we didn't have a leader we would just roll over and accept death." Viren said with a glare at his coffee.

"I'm shocked that the other androids basically abandoned this one because she failed at killing one of the soldiers. Aren't they programmed to stick together and do their missions together?"Soren asked a bit put off by the information, as a soldier he didn't understand why they would just abandon their ally for such a simple mistake.

"No, they're programmed to accomplish their task. This one messed up, got badly damaged and to them that means she's no longer helpful. It's...a sad existence." Commented Claudia with distaste, she was absentmindedly combing through the androids long white hair. She felt bad for this android, being abandoned was horrible especially because they think you're not good enough.

"Don't pity her for long, we need to destroy her once were finished here."

"...What if we din't? Ezran suggested something after I saved them from her. It sounded naive at first but now I'm wondering if we should try it."

"Claudia, if we don't destroy her we risk not only our lives but that of the entire settlement. Whatever you're thinking about is a huge risk."

"Just hear me out, what if we reprogrammed her? Not the other one, he's responsible for killing a bunch of humans but this one right here as far as the data shows hasn't killed anyone. She's practically a kid compared to the other androids, a newer model. If we reprogram her so that her loyalty doesn't lie with the androids but with us then we have ourselves a ally with inside knowledge."

"What you're suggesting is outrageous. Not only would we take a long time but we would have to fix her. Which is a risk, what if it doesn't work. As far as we know it's impossible."

"Yeah well impossible is just another type of possible."

"That's not how it works." Soren commented but he seemed interested in the idea nonetheless. 

"It sounded better in my head, but it doesn't matter 'cuz I'm going to try it anyways. Will you help me, dad?"

Viren was silent for a moment, contemplating his daughter's idea. He can't lie, the idea of having such a useful asset on their side is tempting but he doesn't know if the risk would be worth it. Especially because they can't really do something so important without a leader to approve it, even if he was 100% on board he would need to wait for Amaya to arrive and give the go ahead.

"You can start the project but it can't be public knowledge. When Amaya arrives sometime in the next couple of days I shall ask if we can proceed. If she says yes then I shall help in whatever way I can, if she says no then I'll simply look the other way. You seem really interested in this project and while I still think the risk of danger is high I can't help but be curious if you can accomplish such a task."

"Thank you so much, dad! Soren you can't say anything about this to anyone, this is top secret." Claudia exclaimed excitedly. All previous traces of drowsiness vanishing in an instant only to be replaced with the same joy and excitement as a kid waking up to a pile of presents.

"I may not be too smart but even I know not to tell this to anyone. Do you think she'll train with me once she's on our side? I'd be really useful for recruits to know what to expect from an android if we had one training with us."

"I don't know and I'm so excited to find out! Can we take her to a separate holding cell? I want as much room as possible when I start working on her. I promise to help you with the other one-"

"That won't be necessary, you've helped already with this one. I'll handle the other one alone, both of you should go rest. It's been busy and you both seem ready to pass out at any moment." 

"If you're sure... Well, goodnight I guess. Come on Soren, help me move her to another cell before we leave."

"Leave it to me, you can head on up."

"Okay, love you two." With a tired yawn she stretched her arms out in front of her before leaving.

Unlocking the shackles that were holding the androids arms up, Soren, easily picks up the heavy body and takes her to another cell. He says his goodnight's to Viren before he leaves his father alone for the night.

.  
.  
.

It was one in the morning when Viren left his hidden lab to fetch some items. On his way he was intercepted by a guards who was looking for him. He was informed that Amaya had arrived an hour ago and would be talking to him in the morning since she's resting right now. With a tired sigh he thanks the guard for informing him and continues on his way to fetch his items. He was curious about something and he wanted to check before going to sleep as well.

When he got to his study he searched for the case and data chip he took with him when THUNDER was taken down. He may not know the purpose or importance of these things but an android might. He was going to keep it nearby so that when the android restarted he could question it before destroying him. All he needs is some confirmation that it's useful, even if all he gets is the refusal for an answer. At least then he knows that it's important enough to remain secret.

On his way back to the hidden laboratory he passed by his children's rooms, he was half tempted to check inside to make sure they were sleeping but decided against it. They were practically adults by now and should know better than staying up this late. Not that he, their father, was a good example of a good sleep schedule considering he was still awake at this time.

While still walking through the halls he heard a light scratching noise coming from around the corner. He suddenly was on high alert, if it turned out to be an enemy he wouldn't be much use in battle considering he's not armed but he could cause enough of a commotion that a guard might hear and investigate. Rounding the corner he relaxed when he found the source of the noise. Bait was scratching at his owners door, the small pug must've gone out and the door probably shut behind him. 

Bending down he called over the dog and picked him up. Checking if the door was unlocked he gave the handle and experimental twist to find it open without problem. Viren was about to set Bait down but he saw Harrow's sons both huddled together on the foot of the bed. They didn't have a blanket on but Callum was holding a bat loosely in his hands while Ezran slept closer to the wall with dried tears in his cheeks. Setting the dog down Viren grabs the blanket from the bed and drapes it over the two brothers, he wasn't about to wake them and scare them. Bait walked over to Ezran and snuggled closer to his owners sleeping frame and proceeded to sleep straight away. With that done he leaves and locks the door behind him.

.  
.  
.

Viren grabbed his laptop computer and inserted the data chip once more. He tried everything in his power once again to get any information out of the thing but he kept getting nothing. He was tired and his constant failures were causing his mood to drop drastically. As the minutes passed and turned to hours he eventually succumbed to exhaustion and passed out.

When he woke up it was at nine in the morning and his computer was in sleep mode. His face felt sore for having slept with it against the hard surface of the desk he had been sitting in and his neck felt like hell. He felt tired despite having slept, although it wasn't a conscious choice, and drowsily made his way up to the kitchen. He hoped there was still breakfast, the soldiers tear though it like rabid dogs most days. 

When he did finally managed to get something I'm his stomach, just some simple eggs and toast, he was met face to face with the general herself. Amaya was an imposing figure, especially because she didn't need to speak to make herself be heard. Her actions spoke louder than words and most times her actions involved punching someone in the face. Her soft-spoken Commander was her opposite, and her interpreter. He didn't enjoy fighting but was shockingly good at it despite his friendly demeanor and would gladly say what Amaya couldn't, except for curse words that is.

"Look who slithered out of their cave. Good to see you joining the land of the living, Viren." Amaya signed only for Gren to speak in her place.

"A pleasure to see you too, Amaya. You as well Gren. I assume you're already caught up with the situation and what's been going on since then."

"The total... Chaos that's been happening? Of course, I still can't believe Harrow would ask for me to lead though." The pause Gren took before continuing speaking meant that Amaya clearly meant to say crap show and Viren agreed. There's been chaos happening but thankfully Opeli has managed to keep things relatively calm so far.

"We managed to capture two of the attackers, one of which wasn't part of the main attack but we captured anyways. I was almost all night with Claudia and Soren gathering information out of them."

"Why didn't you destroy them? The androids are monsters, they've not only killed my sister but her husband now too." The hatred in Amaya's eyes as she signed for Gren to interpret was not shocking at all. He's lost people too so seeing the androids as anything other than monsters was hard but they could be useful, he just needs her to listen.

"I agree with that sentiment but we need to gather as much information as we can before we do that. I also think there's a chance to reprogram one of them to fight for us or at least make it see us as it's allies and willingly give us information and help."

"What you're proposing is ludicrous, they're bloodthirsty machines. They're programed to hunt is down and kill us and you want to integrate one into our group?"

"Just give the experiment some thought before deciding on what will happen. Pros we get a killing machine to work for us and even help train the soldiers better while also giving us information on our enemy."

"Con we have a killing machine that could turn on us and destroy us from the inside." A... Valid argument. But Claudia wanted him to help abd he told her he would, so he'd be damned if he gave up on this.

"The pros out weight the cons, just think about the benefits and I'll even let you see what android we would be using for this. Just give it a chance."

"..." Amaya and Gren exchange a few looks and a silent conversation in sign language before Gren translates Amaya's answer to me.

"Fine. But if the android shows any sign of turning on us or violence towards a person then it's destroyed."

"Understood."

He just prays Claudia doesn't name her new project and gets attached. Or worse, Soren gets attached. Those two have always been criers when it came to loosing something. At least Callum and Ezran wouldn't see the E.L.F. that killed their dad walking around free, unfortunately it's the one that attacked them though.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll call her Rayla!" Claudia exclaimed with excitement as she fiddled around in her tablet.

Soren who was keeping her company hummed in approval.

"Weird but not a bad name, why that one?"

"Her coding, she's classified as Moonshadow unit: R4714. If I change the numbers for letters I get either Ratla or Rayla and let's just say that first option didn't sound so appealing." 

"Makes as much sense to me as whatever it you're doing."

"I'm just changing some of her code. I can't exactly change her entire programming into obeying us but I can alter it to give her some sense of choice. I'll also make it so she's less violent towards humans and more weary of other androids." Not looking up from her work she explained to her brother.

"...Right. I'll just head out and look for Callum and Ezran. They've been bothering me about seeing the androids." Pushing himself away from the wall he was leaning on he left to find the two brothers and finally put an end to their questioning.

"Alrighty, I'll be here." Claudia said dismissively as she continued working on the android.

.  
.  
.

Soren wandered the halls of the base in search of either Callum or Ezran. Hell, even Bait would be fine since he's always close by to wherever Ezran is. He passed by a few guards who were slacking off and have them a glare to resume working. They hastily obeyed before he continued on his way, he may be young and honestly not the smartest but he's still their leader. 

When he found the two brothers they were talking under one of the trees in the courtyard. They still haven't come to terms with Harrow's death, nobody expects them to, but they've gotten better. At least they're out of their room.

"Good to see you two up and about. Clauds is getting some good progress with her new project and I thought you two would be interested in seeing it."

"Really? Y-Yeah I want to see the and-" Ezran quickly cuts Callum off by placing his hand over mouth.

"Keep quiet. We need to keep Claudia's work secret, remember?"

"I almost forgot we can't let others know. I'm so sorry I almost let that out."

"Yeah, way to go idiot. Clauds would've been forced to stop her work if anyone decided to freak out about it."

"I said I was sorry!"

"And I forgive you. Now come on, Claudia is really excited about this."

.  
.  
.

Viren was in the conference room with Amaya and Opeli. A few other advisers were there but they didn't contribute much to the situation at hand. There seemed to be reports coming in about an increase of E.L.F. activity near the border of their territory. Sunfire units by the description of them. Viren suggested that they send reinforcements to meet them head on while their guard is lowered but Opeli and Amaya didn't seem to agree. Amaya wanted to go herself and lead a strong group to reinforce their hold on the border while Opeli was against fighting them in general. She thought that if they came out and defended that area the androids would expect it and counterattack without issue. They went back in forth until both Viren and Opeli were overruled by Amaya. She would be heading back to settle everything at the border and after that was secured she would be taking her late brother in law's place as leader.

Excusing himself Viren left the conference room. Ever since the moonshadow's attack nobody seems to trust his judgement. Opeli never liked him or his methods but lately she seems intent on antagonizing his every move. He was currently frustrated with his situation and he needed to distract himself the best way he knows how, by working. He hasn't had much progress on the android he still had locked up but he had a feeling he would get something in the next few days. And considering how much stress he was under he needed this project before he went crazy. 

Seriously, Amaya was a good leader in battle and had good instincts but the woman has never needed to lead a society. She leads soldiers, who are capable of defending themselves and understand the risks that their life involves. If she was going to ignore or gloss over his advice and technology despite his years of experience she was more of a fool than he thought.

When Viren got to his hidden lab he got invested in his work straight away. He had heard some noise from one of the other rooms near the cell he was keeping this android so Claudia and Soren must be messing around in there, no doubt working on the second android. At least Claudia is, Soren doesn't do much in terms of science other than test out the weapons.

"What have we here?" Viren said out loud when he stumbled upon an interesting piece of information.

He was looking through encrypted files and lines of code when he found a specific one that was labeled secret. Whatever it is could be beneficial to the humans, maybe it's a detailed floorplan of their own base or something just as helpful. What if it's the androids schematics? It would be helpful to have a detailed file on how they work, it would make hacking and reprogramming them much more likely and easier.

Before he could open up and see what information was stored in the androids database his body jerked and Viren was blocked off. Staring straight at him was the lens-like eyes of the android glaring at him.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to wake up. You couldn't have chosen a more inconvenient time."

"Whatever you're searching for, forget it. I'll never give up that information."

"You don't even know what it is. But there's no harm in interrogating you I suppose. You won't be leaving this place so we have time."

"You're a monster-" The damaged android bit out but was cut off by an exasperated and over dramatic sigh.

"Save it. I've heard it all before, hearing it from an android of all things won't change anything." 

.  
.  
.

Inside another 'cell' Claudia was explaining to Soren, Callum and Ezran what she did. Rayla wouldn't be completely compliment, it would take the fun out it if she was, but she would be friendly towards them unless they give her a reason not to be. 

"Want to help me fix up her eye real quick, Callum? You're always saying you're looking for something to excel at so why not try science for once?"

"Really? I would love too! Just tell me what to do, ok? I don't think I'll be all that good." He could barely contain his enthusiasm at the prospect.

Walking up to the scientist Callum nervously looks at all the tools that were in front of him.

"Just follow my lead. I've tried teaching Soren but he doesn't seem to care."

"It's true. I don't."Soren said unhelpfully but with full honesty.

They both worked in tandem for a bit, Claudia already had almost all of her android fixed up but she didn't mind Callum helping out with the easiest part. She had scavenged through her 'junk' as Soren calls it until she found a cybernetic eye that matched the one Rayla still had intact. By the time they were finished Ezran was excitedly squirming in his seat waiting for the android to be woken up. 

"Wow, you're a natural! Why haven't we worked together before?!"

"You really think so?" Callum asked bashfully.

"You are. Callum,If you learn more you could be a scientist like me."

Callum was left speechless with wonder. He's never been good at anything, at least anything that can be considered helpful. But here was someone he really respected praising a talent he didn't know he had until now. Hearing Claudia calling him a scientist... it felt right. Like that really is who he is.

Lost in his thoughts he almost messed up with the connection of a wire but Claudia skillfully took over. A few minutes passed and their work was done. They wiped their hands clean from motor oil and stepped back to observe their handy work. The android was clearly fixed, the piece of metal used to replace the lost parts wasn't exactly the same color and while the difference wasn't all that apparent once you notice it's hard to not see it.

"You boys ready?"

"Yeah!" All three guys exclaimed enthusiastically.

.  
.  
.

Viren had learned long ago that androids were vulnerable to electricity, despite it being what powered them it was also what could hurt them the most. That is a fact that he was currently abusing. 

The moonshadow unit he had captive was refusing to answer anything, he was also proving to be hard to crack. Even with the electrical discharges Viren zapped him with he didn't say anything that would reveal the other androids' secrets. Patience was beginning to wear down and Viren didn't want to give the android a chance to erase his data.

"I'll deal with you later." Viren said with a glare at the android that was still trying to recover from the electric shocks he received.

Putting away the taser he was using in the interrogation he bends down to glare directly into the androids unfocused eyes. It took the E.L.F. a second to focus but when he did he growled out curses at Viren. 

"We'll continue this later, until then... sweet dreams." Viren said as he pressed a command on his computer that forced the android to enter sleep mode once more.

He'd find a way to weasel some information out of that stubborn machine one way or another. But now that he's worked out his previous stress enough to face the root of his problem, Amaya and Opeli.

.  
.  
.

In the upper floors of the base Viren searched for Amaya or even Gren to pass a message. He needed to know what would happen now that Amaya would be leaving to handle the Sunfire unit issue in the Katolis border. If Amaya would just listen to him then maybe they could stop the androids near the border without Amaya having to take care of it herself. 

Viren didn't have to search for long, he found the deaf General with her Commander and a few advisors in the conference room they had talked in before he left. 

"Viren, what is it you need?" Gren asked in favor of Amaya who signed her question to him. 

"I wanted to know what the course of action would be. Will you truly leave us, when we are in our weakest?" 

"This isn't up to debate. I'm going to lead a squad to exterminate the threat, once that's taken care of I'll gladly take my late brother in law's place as leader."

"Without a leader we're in great risk. Why not send Commander Gren in your place? He's a capable fighter, surely he could handle the Sunfire units."

"Viren, I'm only saying this once more since I've already explained to the others. I'm taking care of the E.L.F. threat myself and until I come back that chair where Harrow used to lead from will remain empty. Understood." Despite the words not coming out of Amaya's mouth the tone that Gren took when saying them gave off a threatening aura. 

Amaya glared at Viren who was begrudgingly forced to agree with her order. Not for the first time Viren wondered if Harrow's judgement was the most sound. He had protected them all and led them to victory in multiple occasions but seeing how the woman he entrusted his people's safety on was acting made him doubt. 

"... Understood." Glaring at the ground Viren turned around and left the room. 

He wasn't needed it appears. His opinion on the safety of their people wasn't important. Then he guesses that whatever he gets out of the android won't be needed either, he'll just hold on to that information then. 

.  
.  
.

Callum, Claudia, Soren and Ezran were looking in awe as they watched the android, Rayla, wake up. Her eyes opened and took a few seconds to adjust but when they did they honed in on the four individuals. 

"She's working!" Ezran pointed out as he held Bait close to his chest, barely containing his excitement.

That seemed to snap her out of her thoughts because her confused and unfocused gaze suddenly changed into an angry one.

She lunged at them with the intent of killing them but was met with Soren's gun. He didn't shoot but he was ready to. Rayla backed away from them, not wanting to get hurt but she still wanted to know what was going on.

"What's going on? Why am I here? What did you do to me?" Rayla asked as she tried to make her blades come out but something was stopping her. 

"You should probably sit down for this." Claudia suggested while motioning towards the table. All chairs were being used by them after all so that only left the table or floor.

"It's a long story." Lowering the gun enough to seem less threatening to the actual killing machine in front of them, Soren said with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7

"In simple terms you have been modified so that you may help us instead of hunt us."

"Why would you do that? Even if I did help you the other humans would probably hate me and try to kill me. I don't want to live in a place where I'm miserable."

"You actually feel emotions? Interesting... Well the fact that you're even here is still a secret to everyone except a selected few so you should be fine." Claudia stated while writing down something in a spare notebook she had lying around.

"Claudia came up with a name for you since the androids don't seem to call each other by names." Callum explained to the android who glared at him.

"My 'name' is R4714, I don't need any other."

"But it's such a mouthful." Soren commented.

"Oh and what would you think is a better name?" Crossing her arms indignantly she raised an eyebrow at them in question.

"Rayla." They all said almost in perfect unison.

".... That is better." The android begrudgingly agreed.

"Glad you like it." Claudia beamed at the android who huffed out a sigh and turned away from them.

.  
.  
.

About five days had gone by since the android woke up once more. Torturing him was proving to be fruitless to Viren, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get anything important without the stupid machine shutting him out. He had half a mind on destroying him then and there, but the smirk the machine sent his way said he was expecting that. The Moonshadow seemed suicidal by the looks of it, but Viren wouldn't give him the satisfaction of destroying him. Not yet.

He's been monitoring Claudia's side project and he was honestly quite surprised when he saw the android being civil. She acted like a teenage girl, a dangerous one that's built for killing but a teenage girl nonetheless. And of course Claudia named her new friend, the girl has gotten attached already and Soren seemed to be following suit.

Amaya would be leaving soon but while she was still with them Viren would make her do her damn job. He reported to her his and Claudia's progress and took pleasure with bothering their soon to be leader with 'boring science talk'. She interrupted his report on how the android, who she didn't trust at all, was coming along and getting along with her nephews and his children.

'That's enough Viren, I'll be leaving in the morning and in my place I put Gren in charge. Remember, you listen to him.' The glare she sent his way was warning him not to dare question or go against this order. Viren could only gulp and nod silently.

"... Very well, Amaya. Anything else you wish to inform me before I take my leave?" He just wants to leave already. The woman is a competent leader in the battlefield and he trust her judgement there but she was not cut out to lead their people. 

'Send Callum and Ezran to this base camp-' Amaya walks over to a map that laid splayed across the table nearby and points to a secluded area in the mountains. 'The Moonshadow units that attacked could've informed others and I wish to keep the boys safe. Also increase the security before I leave tomorrow.'

"Tomorrow? Isn't that sudden? And why there of all places?" Viren asked in confusion.

'The sooner I take care of the Sunfire issues on our borders the sooner I can fix what Harrow left behind. I need the boys to be safe, that is the closest place I can send them that will guarantee they will remain hidden and safe. The only type of E.L.F. that can reach that camp are Skywing's and they have turrets to shoot them down.' Ah yes the skywings, a constant albeit barely present thorn on our side. It's only because of pure luck that camps and strongholds have been able to defend against the small number of those androids that still exist. Their manufacturing is tedious and the other androids don't build many of them at the same time. 

"Very well, I'll inform Soren to escort them there safely." Viren said thankful that he could finally leave. Soren is competent enough to protect the two siblings so Amaya didn't argue with his choice.

'Good. Dismissed.'

With that said Viren promptly leaves the room. Once out he lets out a tired sigh and searches for any of his two kids, he never gets a moment's rest around this place. On his way out he passed by Commander Gren who smiled politely at him and waved in greeting. Not wanting his now foul mood to be apparent he did the same. The ginger haired man was an odd one, always seemed to be positive despite the circumstances but overall not a bad man. Soren seems to get along with him... sort of. He tries to impress and best the young Commander but so far it's proven to be in vain, the red head despite his friendly and passive nature is incredibly competent with weapons and combat.

"Were you speaking to Amaya just now, Viren?"

"That is correct, I'll be needing some coffee after that."

"Understandable, she's been harsher and more demanding after what happened to Harrow. Just don't hold it against her, alright? She has a lot to deal with that she wasn't prepared for." Gren asked with a charming but somewhat tired smile, as Amaya's second in command he's probably experiencing her frustration and harshness first hand. Viren never really thought about how the general would be feeling after being shoved into her new role, thinking about it now he felt some of his frustration on Amaya fade and turn to sympathy.

"I'll... keep that in mind. Good day, Commander." They say goodbyes to each other and continue on their way.

.  
.  
.

Callum and Ezran were spending time with Soren and Claudia down in the labs, the android they had down there was very cautious of them but after Ezran began telling her stories and let her pet Bait she began to relax. Rayla was really interesting to all of them, she was a machine that was created to fight and kill yet here she was petting a dog and laughing at embarrassing stories Ezran had from Callum and Soren. She... acted like a regular girl and Claudia was hastily tapping away in her tablet everything she saw, who knew when she'll get the chance to observe an android this close up without any danger again? 

Ezran was currently telling the E.L.F. about the time Soren thoroughly beat up Callum in a sparring match in less than ten seconds.

"So, what about you Rayla? Anything like that ever happen to you?"

"I wouldn't say that. But my leader, R00n44n was notorious for how he treated new Moonshadow units. Would assign us missions where he was the target, the goal was to catch him off guard, but he always caught us. I suspect is because 37h4r1 upgraded him without us knowing and he used it to cheat."

"Who is 37-whatever you said?" Soren asked what everyone was probably thinking about. So the androids do upgrade each other, Claudia thought as she made a note to tell her father later.

"37h4r1 is R00n44n's significant other. He's basically the equivalent of his husband in your human terms, he creates weapons and upgrades for multiple types of E.L.F."

"Does he fight?" Now Soren asked excitedly, someone who creates such cool weapons for the androids would be really cool to face off against.

"No, he's not much of a fighter himself. Not all androids are killers or fighters you know." Crossing her arms, Rayla glares at the blonde.

"I'm sure that's not what he meant. Soren is just a bit eager when it comes to sparring." Callum tried to calm down the now annoyed android.

"Is that all? Well if you want someone to fight I'll gladly take you on. Don't worry, I won't kill you." Rayla said as she stood up and smirked at the excited man who was now acting like an overeager child. Rayla unsheathed her blades and waited for Soren to pick up his weapon, but before he did the door to the lab was opened.

.  
.  
.

Viren watched in shock at the small android girl held up her weapons while facing his unarmed son. Without thinking he takes out a gun he carries strapped by his side and pointed it to the shocked android.

"Put those away if you value your life." Viren bit out as he glared at the confused android.

She raised her hands in the air and the blades were hidden again. Claudia, Callum and Ezran all jumped to explain what was happening but were quickly quieted down by Viren.

"All of you quiet down. Claudia, explain what the hell is happening here,"

"Oh my gosh dad, Rayla wasn't going to attack Soren!" Claudia quickly clarified.

"Then what exactly was going on? Because to me it looked like she was armed while all of you had nothing to defend yourselves!" 

"... Yeah it doesn't look good. But! She wasn't trying to kill us. She and Soren were going to spar, he was even about to grab his sword before you burst in."

"...-" Casting a look around the room he could confirm that Soren was in the process of grabbing his sword before he froze up when Viren arrived and nothing seemed to be out of place like it would be if they were attacked. "Fine. I believe you, but just because she isn't dangerous now doesn't mean you can let your guard down."

"Totally understand, yep. No more of that around here." Claudia said very unconvincingly as the rest smiled nervously.

"Also, why did you name the E.L.F.?" This was asked as an afterthought while Viren rubbed his temples trying to stave off the incoming headache.

"Because she needed a name. You like it?"

"... It's lovely. Soren I need you for something, boys you two will be taken to another base camp while your aunt deals with something at the border. Soren you will be in charge of escorting and protecting them. Make sure to pack up warm clothes, the mountains there are under constant snow even during summer." 

"Aww, Bait doesn't like the cold. I'll have to pack him a scarf or something too." Ezran said while picking up the pug and giving him a quick hug.

"I wanted to learn more from Claudia." Callum said sadly.

"Don't worry Callum, we can continue after you come back it's no big deal. At least I thought you some stuff, which is better than none."

"I guess so." Callum would probably deny that he was pouting as he said this.

.  
.  
.

By the end of the day everything was packed up and ready to go. Soren waited impatiently by the horses while the two brothers made their way towards him, but one thing caught his attention. Claudia was also with them with a nervous smile on her face.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you stay and work?" All three looked sheepish as Soren asked his sister this. Usually he would not only not mind whatever scheme they had planned but also encourage it. But he really didn't want to upset his dad if something went wrong.

"Yeah but I thought it would be fun to go with you, besides our new friend was curious about this place."

"Where is she? Dad won't like it if we loose sight of her and let her roam free." Soren asked while looking around in worry. If they somehow lost the android not only were they in danger but their dad would probably kill them.

"She's close by, don't worry. And dad can only get mad WHEN he finds out I went with you. Until then we're good to go."

"I mean... she isn't wrong." Callum said with a nervous smile. He's not used to going behind other people's back especially when it could be dangerous.

"Fine, but we leave quickly so we can find her and NOT lose her. I really don't want dad to yell at us." Soren conceded before helping the two brothers get on a horse and getting on his own with Claudia behind him.

.  
.  
.

When they were outside the stronghold they found Rayla sitting by a tree. Nobody would admit it but they were shocked she didn't run away or ambushed them. When she saw them approach she stood up and dusted herself off.

She looked at them with a smile and moved her hands in a jazz hand sort of way.

"Surprised I didn't leave? Don't worry, I am too."

"Why didn't you?" Ezran asked from the back of the horse while Callum, who was sitting behind him nodded in question as well.

"The other androids would probably assume I was compromised or I had betrayed them, going back isn't an option for me. Besides you are different from other humans, you didn't kill me so I suppose you four aren't that bad" Rayla confessed sheepishly while crossing her arms and avoiding eye contact.

"...Aww." Claudia cooed at the glaring android.

"You like us!" Soren exclaimed with a big goofy smile, Callum and Ezran following along with glee.

"Wha- No I don't! I put up with you lot, I don't like you. I could easily kill you right now if I wanted too."

"But you don't cuz you like us. Come on admit it." Soren teased the E.L.F. who would probably be blushing in embarrassment if she were human.

"... Shut up. We're we going anyways, we should be on our way before it gets dark. You humans need rest after all."

"The changing of topic aside, were going to a base camp located near the Cursed Caldera. That's what we call this big mountain that people never return from. This is going to be so fun!" Claudia informed them while everyone shared worried glances at each other.

.  
.  
.

By the time night had set, Viren had smuggled many tools down to the lab and holding cell he was keeping the android. Amaya had already left and Gren was left in charge but he hadn't demanded or needed anything so Viren could focus on extracting information from the stoic E.L.F. Even if he continued to resist he would eventually crack, everyone did at some point. He just had to find his weak spot.

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was created out of a whim. I've never done sci-fi before and wanted to give it a try. This fic can also be found in Wattpad.


End file.
